


12:53 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell watched while a dark form approached his bed before he used a tentacle to attack it.
Kudos: 1





	12:53 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell watched while a dark form approached his bed before he used a tentacle to attack it and his wide eyes settled on Martha Kent's frown with a chocolate cake slice on a plate.

THE END


End file.
